The Life of Michael Smith
by IDontNeedIt
Summary: Mike is an average kid, with school, a steady job, a loving mother, and of course people he can't stand. However, after someone enters his lonely life things will never be the same. Will he survive the madness or crack under pressure? Find out in the Life of Michael Smith. All Rights belong to the respected owners. On Hold! More Updates Coming Soon!
1. Background

Hello Everyone and welcome. So, let's get right to the point. For those coming from my previous Fanfic, I assure that will continue, but it is on hold for awhile so I can work on this. I've had this idea for a long time and needed to get it started. The story revolves around Mike and how life is constantly bitting him in the ass. Basically it's just my crappy ass life just being played by Mike instead. However, one person entering his life changes it completely. Also, Mike does not have MPD as it could be betrayed as offensive, and I wouldn't want to offend anyone, plus I don't have so ya. Instead his personalties are instead different people in his life.

Examples:

Chester is Mike's Grandfather.

Manitoba is Mike's Cousin.

Svetlana is his Guidance Cousoler

Vito is one of his bullies.

Mal is his shitty employee who tires to sabotage Mike's work at his job.

Obviously others from Total Drama will be in her as well. I also used the same town from DR3: TD just because I've become fond of it. That should be all I need to explain and go into enough detail without spoiling the story. Hopefully you all enjoy and Review!


	2. Chapter 1-My Life in a Nutshell

Chapter 1- My Life in a nutshell.

It's not very often I get to sleep and experience dreams like the one I just had. This one was about me and a very beautiful girl, Dating! Can you believe that? Hmp, of course it was only a dream.

I woke up and pulled my phone and checked the time.

"Huh, 1:23 pm?" I said to myself and began to act surprised. It wasn't a surprise though, whenever I have days off that's when I usually got up."

I began to rub my eyes and heard a very fiant complaining going on downstairs.

"You should tell that darned whippers napper to get up already. No grandson of mine is gonna turn out like today's generation, stupid and lazy bunch of misfits!" An old man grumbled loudly. I know that grumbling anywhere and that would be my grandfather Chester, who usually doesn't approve of anything.

"I don't wanna wake him, he's been in school and then after school he goes straight to work. This is the only rest he gets he needs it." My mother can be heard defending my laziness. She was the only one who truley understands me and my problems, no matter how extremely cheesy that sounds. I got up and simply walked around in my grey sweatpants and white t-shirt I always wear to bed. I moved downstairs and was greeted by my mother and grandfather who simply gruffed at me, like he always does.

"You hungry pops?" My mom asked.

"Not now it takes me ahile to really wake up if you know what I mean, guess my brain doesn't properly work when I get up." I said to her.

"You and the rest of the kids in this town." My grandpa had back sassed me.

"Sush dad! Just eat something when you can, don't want you passing out or anything." My mother said in the very loving/ nagging way she would always tell me.

By now your probably wondering, who is this guy? Why do I care? Where is this going? Well, I'll tell you. My name is Michael Smith and this is the story about how my life changed completly all because of one person.

I sat in the shrink's office for the first time. I have to visit him every once a while because of a couple of mishaps that happened to me. Simple questions were asked still making me nervous beyond belief.

"So Michael is it?" The psychologist asked

"Ya, but my friends call me Mike" I told him asuring I was semi-comforatble with his presence.

"So tell a little bit about yourself, who is Michael Smith?" The shrink asked. I knew I wasn't going to avoid a question involving my personal life, but what are you gonna do.

"Well? I'm just...you know... kinda worthless really." I told him.

"Honestly, you can't honestly feel this way about yourself do you?" The man asked.

"Why do you think I did what I did, you think it was a joke, I honestly think everyone's problems would be better without me." I said sternly to the shrink. This is a waste of time, I know what I did, and I won't do it again because if doesn't work i'll have to de with this shit again.

"Look I appreciate you trying to help, but with this, school, work, and the suicide watch constantly on my ass. I'm just gonna go." I told him picking all my stuff and heading outside the door.

"You'll be back, and i'll be waiting. I don't like to reject anyone from therapy so whenever you ready you know where to find me." The shrink said to me.

"Um, ya sure whatever." I said closing the door and heading out the building.

I walked home, like I usually do, I mean Salebrook isn't the largest town in the world so walking home was no big deal. I got home and imeditaly knocking out dreading school the next day.

"The Hell Hole awaits!" I mumbled to myself while I drifted off. I had that dream again, same girl, same scenerio and everything. I can't describe how it went, but I can just feel it was amazing. I had to get up. I simply grabbed my favorite teal shirt, my blue jeans, and the only pair of shoes I own were dirty and beat up sneakers, and got ready for the nightmare that was High School.

Luckily, I didn't have to deal with it for long, becasue this was my senior year son only a couple more months of all these assholes and i'm home free. I walked the front gate of St. Romero High School an headed my way to the usual hangout of my and my friends. It was on top of the ampitheater where all the school announcements and pep rallies were held.

There sat about the only two people I was actually friends with. Cameron Jones was a small person but very intilligant and usually goes above and beyond in school, but when it comes to people he tries to avoid them, just like I do. The other one was my friend Sam Fisher (Couldn't think of another last name x)). He was really into video games, like really into them, it was impossible to see that guy without some sort console taking away all his attention.

"Hey guys." I greeted the two.

"Hey Mike." Cameron said.

"What's up man, oh hold on i'm on the last boss." Sam had said fiddling with the handheld.

"Already? You just got that game." I had asked him in surprise.

"Ya and it was too easy for me, jeez you should know this already Mike." Sam had said to me.

"I guess I should." I told him.

Before saying more, the bell rang and we all split up and entered to our classes.

"Time to get this Shit Storm started." I told myslef bracing for the rest of this horrid day.


	3. Chapter 2- Her

Chapter 2- Her

I sit down in the seat I usually do in this class. It's Computer Graphics and has to be the class I enjoy the most simply because of the lack of work we do in there. I wish I could share this happiness with someone else in this class, but i'm that loner guy who just sits in the back listening to my iPod for most of the class time.

"Alright class, today's lesson will be focusing on the phototshop tool and how to use it." My teacher Mr. Akiyama had told the rest of the classroom.

"Actual work?" I thought to myself until being cutoff by a slap on the back of the head.

"Whattup dork? Who's it going wittle Mikey Wikey?" A voice had told me from behind. I turned and saw who it was, I wasn't surprised. It was the same Jackass who's been on my ass for the past 4 years, Vito Binasco the asshole of the school. People say we look alike, I don't see it though.

"So how you gonna do this whole photo thing a magig for me huh Mikey?" Vito had asked.

"Just follow whatever the teacher say it's not that hard." I had told him with a bit of aggression.

"Woah, I aint got time for stuff like that? Just do it and get me the A. Like a good little nerd." He had threatened me to do the assignment for him.

"Look, I'm done being your little nerd who does all your work. Learn to use that tiny brain of yours to do something productive other than tanning and making out with that orange girlfriend of yours!" I had said in a fit of rage letting all of my thoughts out, all of them! Now knowing what I said I shut my mouth and saw Vito have a look of anger on his face. He came up and lifted me by my shirt.

"What. Did. You. Say. About my. Ann Maria!" He had yelled in my face.

"Uh, that she's uhh...has a...great personality?" I had tried to make up a lie to protect myself. It didn't. He slammed me into the computer desks and him and his lakies in that class beat me until the guards came in and took us to the principles.

"What's up with you two this time?" The Principle had asked in a sarcastic voice.

"This little punk made fun of my sweet little Ann Maria, so I kicked his ass, I think I deserve some sort of medal or somethin?" Vito had tried to make him look good in this arguement.

"Well, he threatened me to do his class work. Again!" I had told the principle.

"Look, you two are always at it, classic bully and victim scenerio. Now to keep things fair i'm sending you both home for the rest of the day, and you have to visit your guidance counslers once you come back to focus on your problems. Agreed?" Our principle had told us. Great looks like i'll miss out on classwork, homework, and notes because of this jerk, plus I get to have a threpy session with him. Yay! God, why?! Eventually I got home and waited out the reet of the day until it was time to get ready for work. Hopefully, Mal doesn't come in today, I could deal with less assholes today. I put on my white shortsleeve dress shirt, black work slacks, my anti slipping boots, and my apron and walked out of my house. My current job is a busboy at a local restruant/ pie place, it's called Lucille's Pie's and was located in outskirts of South Kington. I got to my job and clocked in, I usually steer clear of my employees and only interact with them when I need help. Thier ok, but the biggest complaint in this place and Mal, and with just my luck he was thier hosting.

"Sup, loser how's it been?" Mal had asked my, not caring if I answered or not.

"Not now Mal, i've had a rough day just let me be." I told him.

"Aw, poor little Mike had a bad day, boohoo, how about you focus on your job and leave your outside problems, outside for once!" Mal had yelled at me. I simply shruged and headed off into the kitchen. I could still here him from the little host booth.

"I was in the hospital for a month and you don't see me crying like a little bitch about it. Hmmph." He had said.

The day was slow, like it usually is, couple people come in have a coffe maybe some pie. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Mike! Mal went on his break, we need you to cover for him while he's gone." One of my Co-Workers said to me.

"Uh...sure I guess." I had told them. As wierd as it sounds I don't like to interact with the customers, so hosting was the worst things for me to do. Because it was slow there were almost no people for me to sit and take orders from. Most of the time consisted of me staring at Mal's doodles on his notepad on the booth. I don't wanna know how he gets these ideas. It was dull, until she came.

I heard the little bell on the door jingle and greeted the customer, like i'm supposed to do.

"Hi, welcome to Lucille's...uhhhhh" I choked out. I was nervous as in front of me was probably one of the most beautiful girls I have ever gazed upon. She had beautiful cherry red hair pulled bacm into a simple pony tail. She was wearing a open black hoodie with a vintage tee underneath that read "The Bertles", probably one of her favorite bands. At that moment she had began to wave her hands in front of me wondering if I was still alive. I began to come back to my senses and realize I was staring at her for awhile.

"Uhh, you ok?" She had asked me still waving her hands.

"Um sorry I was lost for a moment, anyway is it a table for one, or waiting for more people?" I had asked a little bit nervous talking to her.

"Nope, it's just me, it's always just me anyway." She had said looking down realizing how lonely she really was.

"Oh sorry to hear. Here let me show you to your table." I told her her grabbing her silverware and menu's and walking her over to a table in the back located next to a window.

"So uh, kinda a surprise twist, I'm also gonna be your waiter too. Haha I mean if you want me too. I can get someone else if hou want..."

"No! I mean...your fine, I can be comforatble around you." She had said saving herself. At that moment, I was smiling really hard showing the gap in my teeth, and still not paying attention to anything but her. I quickly snapped out of it and began to take her order. Every once I awhile I come and ask her if she wanted some more coffee and asked if she needed anything. She always had a smile on her face and so did I.

"I hope I didn't come off as wierd." I had told myself "Maybe, I was disturbing her from reading her book, but then agai. She did smile everytime I came around and helped her, but then again I think that's just commen curticy." Evntually my thoughts caught up to me and noticed she was gone. I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. I walked over to her table and cleaned it with at a very slow pace still angry for not saying anything else to her other, "More Coffee, anything else, you need another menu?"

I picked up her trash off the table and noticed one of her napkins had writting on it. She was probably wrote something about her book. Opon closer inspection I saw a note written at the top followed by a serious of numbers.

"For my super awesome waitor" The note had said followed by a semi colon and right parnthesis, which was obviously a winky face. It had her number followed by her name at the bottom. Zoey, it was a beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl. I quickly stashed the note in my apron and continued on with my day. Eventaully down the road everyone noticed how happy I had gotten.

"Why are you so happy, peon?" Mal had asked coming back from his break.

"Nothing! Just happy i'm getting off in a couple of minutes." I had lied.

"Whatever." He had told me. I clocked out and began to walk home. On my way back I pulled out the note looking down at it still in desbelief.

"God, I hope this is not a joke."


	4. Chapter 3- Rough Beginnings

Chapter 3- Rough Beginnings

When I got home I did nothing but sit in my bed and stare at the piece of paper that could possibly lead to a better tomorrow. Every now and then I would sit reach for my phone and dial the number, then I would delete it and continue to stare.

"Should I? What if it was for someone else? Is it too soon?" I kept telling myself. Why do I over think things so much. Eithier way it's too late maybe i'll try tomorrow, probably not. As I got ready for bed, my mother came in, she probably heard me talking to myself again.

"Intresting conversation?" She had said in a teasing voice. I had bearly noticed that the paper was still on my bed I quickly grabed and stashed under the pillow I had been laying on.

"You could say that." I had told her with a nervous smile hiding the paper from her.

"Well, lights out hon." She told me turning off my bedroom light.

"Alright, Night mom." I told her.

"Night, pops." She told me.

I knocked out pretty fast, that usually never happens, probably due to me being in a calm state. That was the third time in a row I had that dream, pretty freaky, this time was different though. I was able to remember the details about that girl, and it was her. Same hair, same clothes, same adorable smile, and everything. Was it always her? Or was my mind just using her as a placeholder? It didn't matter all that matters is that I have to see her again.

I began to get ready for school, and then it hit me I had to see my Guidance Counsler with Vito today. Dammit, just as I thought my life was getting better, I have group therapy with salimi brains. Straight as I got to school I walked into the Office and was greeted by the principle, who personally walked me to where the guidance counsler was. She looked normal enough, she had some medals on her wall for gynmastics and ballet, probably from when she was in high school. The plaque on her desk had read "S. Garder, Guidance Counsler". I walked in to see Vito slouching on the chair cross armed and seemed really upset.

"I'm getting you shrimpy just you wait!" He had said.

"So, guess slamming me into the computers, and beating me to a pulp wasn't enough!" I said wlifting up my shirt to show him my cuts and bruises.

"Enough vith the riverly you two." She had said with a russian accent.

"My name is Mrs. Garder, and I vill be dealing vith the two ov you." She had said.

"Whatever lady, let's just get this done so I can head out already." Vito had told her.

"Alrighty, then vhen did zis little rivlery begin vith you two?" She had asked us.

The memories were all coming back that faithful day on my first day of high school. I was being shown around the school by my cousin Manitoba, or many Mannh is what I call him. He was a senior at the time so he knew just about anything about the school, plus he was one of the more popular kids so I thought if he gave in a good about me to people around the school I would be jsut like him.

"And this is where your first class will be at Joey. Got it." He had told me with his austrialian accent he had gained from spending almost his entire childhood over there.

"Ya I think I do, bur still this alot to take in for a 13 year old, especially one as small as me." I had told him. At that time I was only about 4'11 before my growth spurt and puberty really hit me.

"Listen mate, If your ever need of any help just come by to where me and me buds hang out alright?" He had told me.

I simply noded and smiled and walked into my class. It was pretty nerve racking walking and not knowing anyone. All these people had already known each other since middle school and was just some new kid who just joined the school district after moving. I sat down and kept to myself until hearing a friendly voice call out to me.

"I've never seen you before in my old school. You must be new! My name is Cameron Jones. Nice to meet you!" The person had called out. It was an African American boy; small just like how I was, he wore glasses and a bright red hoddie with some shorts and white sneakers.

"Hey Cameron, my name is Michael, but people call me Mike. Well, they used to in my old school." I told him with a bit of depression in my voice.

"Well, i'll call you Mike, it suits you plus it'll make you feel more comforatble around here." He had said giving me a large grin. I gave him one back exposing th gap in my teeth to show him how comforatble I was. Just as I thought my high school experience was begining to look good, he had to show up! The bell had just rang and in came a boy hair gelled back, white tank top, blue jeans, and a shark tooth neckalace to show of his arragance.

"I hope this doesn't become a daily thing with you young man." The teacher had sassed him for being late on the first day.

"Well what can I say toots, the ladies can get enough of the Vito!" He had said kicking back in his chair.

"Ya I bet." I had said louder than I thought and saw him staring straight away.

"Looks like Vito just found his victim for this school, and on the first day too. I hope you like doing double the homework Wimp." He had told me slapping the back of my head. I remember Manny telling me to stand up for myself when stuff like this would ever happen. So, me being the ignorant bastard back then, my instinct was to turn around and punch him right in the face. I knew it didn't hurt him all he did was move back and looked at me with a fit of rage.

"That all, let me show you how a man punches shrimp!" He had said before punching straight across my face causing the biggest bruise in history. The teacher tried to break us up, but after that Vito had pinned my small defenseless body against my table and beat me to a pulp. I still have the scars from the table to remind me of that day. As i was lost I in a flashback, Vito had explained a dumbed down version of the experience.

"This dipshit punched me in the face so I kicked his ass and made him do my homework for the rest of that year." He had said picking at his nails.

"Well, I vould have expected him to start this drama, but I guess ve vill have to start vith you then Michael." She had said to me.

"Ok, what are we doing then?" I had asked.

"First, i vill be asking you some questins that vill help me to understand this random outbreak of violence. Let us begin. So vhat was your childhood liked?" She had explained and asked me. I was hoping to avoid this meeting becoming a therapy session.


	5. Chapter 4- The Call

Chapter 4- The Call

It must have been an eternity before she stoped asking questions, Childhood this, mental demage that, geez. I only did it because Vito pissed me off and I was being "assertive". When it finally did end I had missed the first 3 periods and it was lunch. Great more work I'm gonna have to make up thanks to Vito, wish that guy would just disappear just like the rest of my problems. I went through the rest of the day how I usually do at school, working on my own and hating jerks like Vito ane his Posse every minute I see them. I went home, it was Friday and I had the day off so I didn't have to deal with Mal at work, always trying to add sanitized water in my cups and putting kitchen grease in my burger instead of barbeque sauce. I went up to my room and started to clean, so I didn't have to get the reminder later from my mother. I started with making my bed and saw a napkin fall from under my pillow.

"Aw crap!" I said to myslef remebering about the number. I knew it was still in my phone waiting in to be used, but I thought this would be a nice little collectable to remember her by.

"I need to do this now, the longer I wait the more time she gets to forget." I had tried to motivate myself to do it as i stuck the piece of napkin in the back of a picture frame.

"Alright you can do this, just ask her out or something, maybe she'll want too? Ugh, I hope." I had gave myself a pep talk while I dialed the number and waited for her to answer. I had finally did.

"Hello?" She had said from the other line.

"Um, ya is this um...Zoey?" I had pretened to read her name from the napkin not knowing it, even though it was the only name in my mind right now.

"Yes it is! May I ask who's speaking" She asked me. I choked up, there were so many things I wanted to say, but nothing was coming out but really heavy breathing that could probably be heard from her end of the phone.

"Are you there? Hello?...I'm just gonna go ok..."

"Wait! I mean uh sorry I got lost for a moment"

"Oh, Ok I would still to know who this is. I mean if that's ok with you?" I counted to three before I answered, it's kinda a thing I do to get ready to do something i'm afraid to do.

"It's the uh...super awesome waiter. Uh haha" I said trying to sound smooth, but really instesd of awesome it's more like awkward.

"Oh my God Really! I mean uhhh...Hello." She had screamed through the phone before calming down.

"Uh...Hi." Were the only words that would come out of my mouth.

"So uhhh I never caught, your name at the restraunt, I mean I tried to read your name tag, but you were in and out so many times I never got to fully read it." She had asked.

"It's uhh Michael, but most people just call me Mike"

"Mike, I like it, it sounds cute...Oh sorry I don't know if your Ok with me calling you that" She had apologized for calling me cute. She couldn't see but her saying that made me cheeks really red and made me have the bigggest and dorkiest smile in the world.

"No it's ok, I mean so is your name, if your ok with that cause you know, cause your cute too. I mean no your not! Wait, I didn't mean to say that, I meant your beautiful. Dammit! I'll just stop talking now." I had finally shut myself up after letting my thoughts out by accident. I heard nothing from the other end so I assumed she probably thought twice and hung up. I was about to do the same before hearing her giggling, she was probably laughing at me and my affections just like the rest of the girls at school.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I'm actually blushing right now. Oops!That uh wasn't supposed to come out." She had told me doing the exact same as I did.

"Haha, just slips your mind doesn't it." I had told her.

"Ya it does. Hehe" She said giggling at the same time.

"So,um maybe you'd uh...want to...go..out...sometime?" I had asked chopping my words and saying each word five seconds apart from each other.

"R..really? Uh ya I would love too!" She told me with excitement in her voice.

" *sigh* I understand this thing happens alo...wait did you say yes?"

"Of course so where are we going, if that's ok with me asking?"

I rubbed my chin and thought for a minute.

"I...I don't know I thought I'd never get this far." I had told her.

"If it makes you feel any better this is the farthest i've gone in being asked out too." She had told me.

"Really?"

"Ya, I just moved to Salebrook, and back where I usee to live the guys weren't exactly the romantic type, plus they weren't the smartest eithier, and I was kinda forever alone too, so that didn't help eithier." She had told me. It surprised me that she had been alone for such a long time. I thought she would have had tons of friends and would have tons of exes that I would have too deal with, I mean if we ever get that far, hopefully.

"So, maybe a picnic at the park in South Kington, would that be ok, or do you hate it?"

"No, no that sounds amazing. So Tomorrow at 2:00 p.m.?"

"Sure, See you then."

"You too."

That was the last thing I heard before we had both hung up the phone. Wow, I actually have a date; with a beautiful, wonderful, fantastic girl! Wait? I've never been on a date. How does it work? Do I bring her flowers and chocalate? What if she's illergic? Will she hate me for it? I should have looked into this? Maybe the internet can help. It's helped me before, so maybe dating could be the same. So I began to scour the interwebs on how to "date" preparing for the day that hopefully goes well.


	6. Chapter 5- A New Beginning

*For this chapter, i'd love to thank FreakyFanGirl136 for the idea. I literally could not think of what to write next, thanks for the great ideas. Keep it up!*

Chapter 5- A New Beginning

I stood there tapping at the counter waiting for the clock to strike 1:30. I was at work and really wanted to leave considering the breakfast hype had died down and it was literally empty here. All I was think is how I was gonna do this, i've never done this before and what if it goes bad will she leave me like everyone else has. Sometimes I overthink things. It was 10 minutes before I was off and I began to put the silverware away. I carried the giant dish of them to the kitchen, at that moment Mal had decided to step in an create an "accident". He put his foot foward and I tripped. They were all over the floor, and one of the knives had slit my hand pretty bad and and it startdd to bleed pretty bad. At that point everyone, except Mal, had helped me pick up the forks, spoons, etc. back on the plate. I guess the Head Couch/ Manager had heard it and decided to check out what had happened.

"What is going on, what was dropped?" The Manager had asked all the employees.

"Sorry Mr. Hachet, it was uh me...again." I had told him that, I knew if I told him that Mal did it, that he would comeafter me if I got him fired.

"Dammit Mike, You are always the clumzy one ar'nt you? Looks like you cut yourself pretty bad there boy. You might want to clock out now and get that stiched up or something, but doesn't mean your off the hook. I'll deal with you later just go your getting blood all over the place." Mr. Hachet had told me.

I left and took some of the napkins to stop the bleeding, man it stinged really bad. I checked the time. It was 1:45. Dammit, I don't have time to get this stiched, guess i'm gonna have to improvise.

When I got home I went in the bathroom and found some disinfectant in the bathroom, I sprayed on the cut, and man was that the worst pain in the world. I grabbed some sutures and guaze that my mom had left from her job and quickly wrapped my hand in them with ducttape. Eh, it's gonna have to do for now, i'll get it checked later anyway. I started getting ready, I grabbed a simple black V-neck T-shirt, a blue hoodie, some jeans, and my classic sneakers. Can't forget the deoderant, oh and the body spray too. I hope I didn't spray too much.

I grabbed the picnic supplies that I had packed early and was about to head out the door, until my mom was there just getting home from work.

"Hey sweetie, you going out?" She had asked.

"Ya just going out with a friend" I had told her nervously.

"Is it Sam or Cameron?" She had asked.

"Come on Mom, I have more friends than just them two." I had lied to her.

"Well, kinda strange going on a picnic with a friend."

"Uhhhh...well...you...seee.."

"Michael Anthony Smith. Is there something your not telling me?"

" *sigh* Well you see mom, i'm actually going on uh date with a girl."

She stopped for a moment and began to hug me really tight, I was surprised by this quick and unexpected action.

"Oh my baby is growing up and datting hopefully pretty women, oh how I wish your father could see how much you've grown up."

"Heh, ya."

My father died when I was seven from tumor slowly growing inside his brain. Ever since, then I usually streered clear of people and kept to myself. It was one of thise things that I truely never got over, even to this day.

"Well, uh I kinda gotta go cause I'm gonna go cause i'm kinda cutting it close. Bye Mom." I told her running out the door to the park. I'm pretty sure my mom had uttered something about being careful, I didn't qiuet catch it as I went full sprint towards the park. I kept checking my time as I got closer and closer.

1:58,1:59, 2:00! Crap! Please don't be mad.

I got there, and started to look around, all I could see are people feeding the ducks, playing with thier dogs, enjoying thier saturday, normal as usaul. Until, I could see someone sitting on the grass stsring out to the pond. She wws wearing a beautiful summer dress that had flowers on it. She had some pumps on and her hair, that had tk be the best. It was all down just below her shoulders, and she had a flower on the right side of her head. She was mezmerizing, godly, simly beautiful.

Eventually, realizing the longer I stood there the more time she was there waiting for me, I walked over to her. My heart was racing, I was shaking alot, and I was grasping the picnic basket as tight as I could with both of my hands.

"Uh...haha hey." I had came up to her and greeted her.

"Hey!" She had aaid excitedly and jumped up and gave me a hug. I swear that was one of the best moments in my life. She realized what she did and backed away quickly, and started to blush.

"Um uh s..sorry" She had told me facing down but looking up at me.

"No, it's ok heh. You...you look really pretty. I cluld see her red cheeks through her pale skin and her really big smile that went from cheek to cheek.

"Thanks, you look pretty too...I meant hot...uh handsome? Ugh." She had blurted out and faced palmed herself. I let out a small chuckle.

"So...you wanna set this up with me...or I can do it myself if you want. Dammit, was that rude?" I had asked her.

"No, no we'll both do it." She said as she started to hold my hand and grab the basket from it. I was really red at this point, I probably looked like a tomato or apple or something.

We started to set up and eventually sat down and enjoyed the time we had together. At first, I was nervous, but after sometime, I really started to feel combforatble around her. At the time, I had forgotten the cut from earlier and I guess while we were taliing she had noticed it.

"What's that?" She had asked pointing at my cruel attempt at patching my arm.

"It was a work accident." I had told her staring at it.

"Is it bad?" She asked

"Well, kinda but I sortta forgot about since i've been here, maybe it's because something else is one my mind?" I had said trying to act smooth, apperantly it worked as she startdd to blush really hard.

"Is that so?" She had said in a really flirty voice. We both stared in each other's eyes, and I felt a connection between us. Is this what "love" feels like? She started to get closer and I did the same. Is this happening? Am I really going to get my first...

"Well, well if aint little Mikey Wikey!" A vkice had called out ruining the moment.

No. Not know first Mal and now you please don't let it be so, but it was. Vito clinging on to his orange gilrfirend Ann Maria. Me and Zoey had backed away and looked up at both of them.

"Oh are you one of Mike's friends?" Zoey had asked in a really friendly manner.

"Well you could say that, and who is this? The loser who got stuck with you as a boyfriend? Vito mocked us. We both looked at each other and blushed before realizing what Vito had said.

"Hey! That's not very friendly, mussle boy." Zoey had tried to stand up for me.

"Shut up pasty. Vito can do whatever he wants. Aint that right baby." Ann Maria had insulted Zoey.

"Damn right baby." Vito had agreed.

"Hey don't call her pasty, Orange!" I said trying to stand up for Zoey.

"Woah, woah. What did you call her?" Viot had said getting closer to my face.

"I said orange, cause that's the color she is. Orange." I repeated myself.

"At least she, doesn't look like her head got dipped in red paint." Vito said.

That is where the line was crossed. You can make fun of men, but when you make fun of the people I care for. Oh man, that's when it's on. I threw the first, kinda wish I didn't. I was able to pin him for about 20 seconds, until the tables were turned and was being beat. I could hear Zoey telling him to stop and Ann Maria doing the exact opposite. Eventually after about Five minutes of punches to the face, he got up and spat on my face.

"Heh, looks like you still aint learned your lesson Bean Sprout. Enjoy pasty over there." He said while laughing like a maniac. I got up and rubbed the slit of my face, I was done I just wantd to go home after that poor attempt of try to stand up for her she would find me as an embaressment. I began to limp off until I heard her call out to me.

"Mike! Wait, here let me." She said offering her shoulder as support to help me stand up.

"You probably think I'm an emabaressment to you huh?" I asked her.

"What? No you did all that and took that beating for me, that was really sweet of you to stand up for me like that. What was his problem anyway?" She asked me.

"It's a long story, but he's not the only one." I said looking down at my badaged hand. She took me to one of the bathrooms in the park. I looked in the mirror, my nose was broken, blood was all over my shirt, and I had a black eye. I washed the blood off my face and made my way outside wher Zoey was waiting outside on a bench.

"Zoey, I'm sorry. This was our first date and I ruined it. You probably don't want to talk to me so i'm just gonna go." I said and began to limp off again. I could hear her call out to me, but I ignored it, she probably just wants to laugh at me like the rest. I was crying, tears running down my face, I though I had a chance, but I blew it. I was ablut to break down until she grabbed me and pulled me up to my feet. I was standing there crying and closing my eyes waiting to hear the laughter, but there was none. All I could feel is soft pressure against my lips. I opened my eyes to see her in my face. We were kissing and I didn't even notice, I began to kiss back and after awhile we both backed out for air. We both looked into each other's eyes and began to smile. I never noticed how much they glistned and how they were brown. They were beautiful.

"So...does this mean...we're you know..." I tried to aske her if we were together.

"I mean if it's ok with you." She told me.

"Of cousre it is!" I had told her in excitement. We both hugged it each other and embraced.

"You know that was my first kiss." She had told me slightly blushing.

"Ya, mine's too." I told her. We both kept staring at each other for awhile until we realized it was getting dark. We took off and she helped me get home. We were standing outside my front porch and saying our goodbyes.

"I'll be fine, I don't want you to walk in the dark."

"Ok, fine i'll go but i'm gonna text you non stop just to make sure you are ok."

"Then i'll see you tomorrow, uh girlfriend."

"Ok, then boyfriend." She said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye. I simply held on to were she kissed me and watched her walk off to where I couldn't see her any longer.

"Heh, boyfriend. I like the way that sounds."


	7. Chapter 6- Perfection

Chapter 6- Perfection

For the first time since my childhood, I can finally say that I'm happy and not lie to myself. Every problem have been lifted from my shoulders and it's all thanks to one person.

It's been two weeks since that day, and me and Zoey couldn't be any happier. We've been taking it slow since then going on small dates every now and then, and when we do anything physical it's usually just holding hands and hugging. I introduced her to my mom and they simply just hit it off and that made me even happier knowing the two women in my life can keep ea h other company without me. Although there times where she becomes the typical embarssing mom like usual.

"And here are some of Mike's baby pictures." My mom had said pulling out some old blue albums with a carriage on it.

"Oh, I don't think she needs to see those." I objected to viewing the pictures remembering a story behind one of them.

"Awww! He's adorable as a baby. Wait, why is he crying in this one?" Zoey had asked pointing to one of me in the bath tub crying and looking down at my crotch.

"Oh, no." I slid down the couch in embarressment knowing what my mother was going to say.

"Oh my, that one is my favorite. Mike was one at the time and took his first bath in the bathtub. He was so happy playing with all of his toys laying around him, until he saw his uhhhh 'thing' and it frightened him and he started crying. I had to comfort him and wrap him in a towel and make sure he didn't look down at it again."

"Oh my god. That is too adorable." Zoey had told her and poking me at the same time. They started laughing and giggling while I sat there crossarmed giving my mother the death stare.

"Oh ha ha. How was I supposed to know what it was. It looked like a snake or a sea monster or something!" I tried to explain how my baby mind worked at the time.

That was only the first time I brought Zoey to my house, you can only imagine how the other times went. Other than my outside life going smoothly, my school life was going better than expected.

Svetlana, my counsler, was actually able to make me and Vito back off from each other and form a mutual agreement to not go after each other, unless one of us makes the first moves. Vito backed off and so did I. She's good. Sam and Cameron were the same as usual, not that I want them to change. I also was able to introduce them to Zoey.

"So here she is, my uhhh...girl...girl..." I was too excited to show off Zoey to the others, I began to stutter.

"His Girlfriend, nice to meet you two." She had finished my sentence for me and shaked the hands of both of them before grasping to on to my hand and keeping close to me.

"Wow, Mike she is just how you described her. It's finally nice ro meet you. I'm Cameron and this Sam." Cameron introduced himself and Sam. For once Sam face wasn't looking down at his handheld but he just continued to stare at Zoey rubbing his chin.

"Hmmm, you look fimiliar." Sam stated still rubbing his chin.

"Sorry, I don't beleive i've seen you before today." Zoey said to Sam.

"Stacey!" Sam shouted at her.

"Uh, no my name is Zoey." She corrected.

"No, you look like Stacey from Dead Rising 2. Haha. Crazy considence man." Sam had said.

"Heh, I guess that makes you my Chuck then." She had said hugging me tightly and giggling. My face was red. It always happens when Zoey latches on to me and looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"You've played that game before?" Sam had asked Zoey in surprise.

"Of course, it has to be my favorite one in the franchise, although it's not as challenging as the first one, but technically the first one is kinda easy once you get the mega buster and laser sword." She had answered and made Sam look at her in amazement.

"Wow, I didn't think girls like you would know so much about Video Games." Sam had said to her.

"Guess, I'm just different." She had told him.

"I like different." I had told her clentching on to her hand tighter. We both smiled at each other. The next couple hours consisted of the four of us talking about playing games at my house and talking about our favorite things. Zoey had easily outsmarted Cameron on one of his favorite Anime's "Attack on Titan". After hanging out for awhile Cameron and Sam were getting ready to leave. They pulled me aside away from Zoey before they did.

"Dude she's like the ultimate dream girl, hot, smart, and nerdy, how did you find her?" Sam had asked whispering in my ear.

"I guess it was just chance." I had told the both of them.

"I like her. She could hang out with us anytime." Sam had said approving of Zoey.

"Me too. Anyone who enjoys Attack on Titan just as much as me is awesome in my books." Cameron had aprroved as well.

"Well, I appreciate it you guys." I had told them.

Things were looking good, I mean besides work, which was still horrible with Mal around, but hey with the other two going smoothly how could I complain.

"Hurry, run Prancer before your late to deliver the gifts for the good boys and girls this christmas!" Mal had mocked me as I was hurring into work putting on my apron and Antlers that all the Buspeople and waitors had to wear during christmas.

"Shut up. Your lucky all you do is stand there and pretend to care about the customers." I had told him.

"Whatever dork, saves me from wearing those things on my head. I'd rather wear the santa hat than those stupid things on my head." He told me.

After about two hours, I was on break, I sat in the back of the resturant, where no one was because it was slow. I realised I forgot to pack lunch and had no money to buy something so I sat there starving until looking at my phone.

"Ah, iFunny you never cease to disappoint." I had said chuckling to myself continuing to browse the app.

"This seat taken?" I familiar voice calles out. Zoey was standing there with a bag in her hands with my name on it.

"Hey! You're here and you saved me from starving to death too." I had told her.

"Ya, your Mom told me you forgot your lunch, so I decided to bring it too you while you were on break." She had explained to me.

"Well, arnt you the best."

"I know." She had told me.

We sat together and eat and talked about how our day was going. It was so happily ruined by Mal when he came.

"Move it peon, people wanna sit here, plus your breaks over anyway." He had told me.

"Hmm, you must be the infamous Mal i've been hearing about." Zoey had asked Mal.

"In the flesh sweetheart, what about it?" Mal had asked back.

"Well, maybe you can be nicer to Mike and not cause dangerous accidents that I have to patch up when he gets off of work" Zoey had stood up and poked Mal's chest very angrily. He stood ther looking down with bland emotion on his face like usual. He then began to bust out in laughter and wipe tears from his eyes.

"Hahaha, Wow Mike you packed yourself a joker there, oh man that was a good one. She really thinks i'm gonna stop. Hahaha. But, seriously leave these idiots wanna sit here and the're already complaining."

"Ok fine then! I'll see you later." Zoey had said kissing me on the cheek before leaving. I took off and continued the rest of my hours.

Hell she even made Mal laugh. I'm a not telling yous she is amazing one in a million. Things were going so perfect. Until I asked a question that would soon break this perfect bond.


	8. Chapter 7- A Tragic Loss

Chapter 7- A Tragic Loss

It was the morning of December 21, 2013 is when it had happened, I'm very detailed when it comes to things and often don't forget about significant events in my life. It was a saturday and I me and Zoey had just gottne out for Winter Break and were planning to spend those three weeks together. We were at the park, yes the same park that had bonded our relationship in the beginning, it was our favorite place for peace.

"Nice today isn't it?" I had said sitting on the park bench and having my arm around her as she layed her head on my chest.

"Isn't it always? Plus, we can come here as much as we want since we have so much free time." She had said predicting our actions for the next three weeks.

"Ya, speaking of free time and having three weeks to ourselves, when am I going to meet your family or even get to see the outside of your house or what street you live on?" I had asked that now i'm regretting. She seemed uneasy and nervous when I asked.

"What does that have to do with free time?" She had asked trying to avoid the subject.

"Well, I'm sorry it's just you met and bonded with my family and friends and I just want to do the same with your life you know." I had told her.

"When the time is right? I just have to uhhhh tiddy up ya. My house is a mess and it's always a mess. Once I clean up you can come over and see my..." She had said before cutting herself off. She stuttered the whole time, and I knew she was lying about something. What she keeping from me? I mean I thought we told each other everything. Maybe not.

"Tiddying huh?" I had said chuckling a little but still confused by her obvious lying. I saw the sun starting to go down and was hoping to forget about it and watch the sunset with her. She had realised what time it was and jumped up from the park bench.

"It's getting late and my parents want me home early today. I'm so sorry for not telling you early, but I really need to go." She had said apologizing and trying to run off.

"Ok, let me drop you off at home let me grab my stu..."

"No! Uh messy house remember, i'll walk, just I need to go. I'm so sorry." She had said kissing my cheek and taking off. I sat in my car thinking about if I had done something wrong or if ahe was embaressed to show me off to her parents. I could see her speed walking in the distance.

"I need to find out what's going on." I said to myself starting my car and slowly following her in my car.

Through out the whole time, she would shiver and tense up holding both her arms in warmth trying to get to an unknown location. I just wanted to her pick her up and keep her warm, but i knew she wouldn't let me. Eventually, after about 45 minutes of following her I approached a small hoise in the outskirts in South Kington. It was a decent sized home and was not nearly as messy as Zoey tried to make it seem. It seemed empty and lifeless, no csrs in the drive way no lights in the house were on, nothing. Maybe her parents weren't home. She had grabbed her key from her jacket and made her way inside, she left the front door open, probably not remebering to close it.

I had a chance and took, so I made my way out of my car and sneaked my way up to her front door, and sneaked in. Wow! I just broke into a house, and my girlfriend's house too, if I get caught by her or her family she will never forgive. These thoughts were cut off by the front door closing and her making her way up stairs. Well too late to back out now. I was hiding behind her couch, waiting to see waht she would do. About ten minutes of waiting I could hear the plumbing in the house filling with water. She must be showering. Now's was my chance.

I made my way upstairs undetected, I encountered a series of doors at the top of the stairs. One was closed and had light coming though the bottom, must be the bathroom. One had a door wide open with light coming out of it. I assumed it was her room and made my way to it. My hunch was right, and I walked into a room with the walls painted red and posters of bands i've never heard of hanged on the wall. She had a bunch of stuffed animals on her bed, most of them were the one's I had given her everytime we went on a date. I smiled and noticed she had a desk with a bunch of files and loose papers cluttered on it.

My curisoty was peaking again. I picked one of the files up and slowly started to open it, hoping not to find anything extremly personal to her or her famliy. It was a news article, well a bunch of news artcle's. All covering the same story.

"Local couple goes missing."

"After months of searching, Couple is announced dead." I took a closer look at one of them.

"After a night of relaxtion and getting away from thier real world problems, Martha and Richard Davis go missing after thier car was last seen not to far away from the movie theater that they had attended the night they were last seen. The car was fully investigated the car and made reports about it not being broken in to or people being harmed in it. Local Sheriffs and police departments continued thier search for a two months. After finding no trace of them and making no real progree they call of the search and pronunce the Davis couple as deacesed. A real tragety for thier friends and families. Our condulences to thier loved ones."

Davis? Wait that's Zoey's last name? Is this what she was keeping from me all the time? Her parents are dead. I felt my heart drop knowing how it feels losing a loved. Under the porfolio full of articles were cards. Cards that had "Sorry for your loss" and "May she rest in piece". Those must be from friends. I opened one of them.

"Sorry to hear about your grandmother Zoey. I knew she raised you since your parent's incident and she was the only family you had around here and I'm sorry for your loss. I know you're probably going away because of this, and I just wanted to say. I'll miss you. I wish you the best of luck. Signed Sarah."

I had not believed what I just read,I stood there motionless until hearing voice call out to me.

"Now, you know. The reason I didn't want you to come." Zoey had said coming out crying from the shower she was taking.

"Uh, Zoey I..." I tried to explain why I was there.

"Don't bother! Please just leave!" She had said with tears in her eyes and pointing at her door.

"Zoey, I can't say I know how it feels, but I still want to be here for you." I had told her.

"Why didn't you trust me?"

"I...I was paranoid about why you were acting so wierd, I just wanted to be sure your ok."

"Well, I am you can leave now."

"No, i'm not i'll just wait here until the person who takes care of you shows up."

"Just leave please, before things get harder for me."

"I'm not leaving til..."

"I DON'T HAVE ANYONE!" She had yelled and covered her mouth and collapsing on the ground and began to sob.

"I live on my own ok. Nobody takes care of me anymore. I work all night to provide for myself and spend the day with you. I also dropped out of school so I wouldn't be to overwhealmed." She said brooken and still sobbing. Everything was going downhill and all because of my stupid curosity.

"Zoey, I had no id..."

"You probably want to leave like everyone else and report me to the authorties and have me sent to an orphanage."

"Why would I do...?"

"Just go! I know you want too."

I tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't let me. There was only one way to assure her everything was going to be ok. I lifted her head with my finger,she tried to fight it off, but during the fiasco I pressed my lips against hers. She went stiff and continued to do the same. We continued until we both pulled away and smiled at each other. I could see her tears fading away and a smile grow on her face.

"I'm here for you, I will always be her for you no matter what, becasue you're worth fighting for." I told her lifting her head to assure that her pain and suffering was over.

"I always assured myself that I was destined to be alone for the rest of my life. At a time I had accepted this, but ever since you came. You've made life worth living again." She told me holding on to me tightly. I smiled and held on to her, knowing that she was the same reason for me too.

We layed on her bed together holding onto each other, falling asleep and forgeting about the real world.

Everything was gonna be ok as long as we had each other.


	9. Chapter 8- Never Again

Chapter 8- Never Again

I wasn't able to sleep. I just kept thinking about how and why? She lived here alone and on her own struggling through and basically making end's meat. Not socialising with anyone. Afraid they might tell true authorties and send her away. I was the only thing she had at this point, just me. But, why me? Why was I the only one she felt safe around.

My thoughts were caught off as Zoey began to nestle herself into my chest even more making herself comforatble. I could feel her breathing and heart rate at a nice steady pace. I was happy, she was calm, safe, and for once she was not alone. The comfort allowed me to drift off, knowing she would be right here when I woke up.

It had been ages since I had a sleep like that, I walk up and wasn't tired, exausted, and dreading the day to follow. I began to feel around with my eyes still shut and didn't feel her around me. I sprung out of her bed to look for her. I probably looked like a innocent child looking for his favorite toy. Under the sheets, bed, in the closet, she was no where to be found. Then again I don't think she would be in the closet. I began to grow worried and scrabled around until. Bacon. It smells pretty good.I could use some bacon. I walked down her stairs to the pleasant aroma. There she was, cooking breakfast as if we were married and was heading off to work before reading the morning news and having my daily cup of coffee.

I peaked from behind the staircase, she had saw my head eyes watching her work her magic.

"Hey you're awake, I didn't wanna wake you, you looked so cute in your sleep. I just decided to make us breakfast. You're not like against it are you?" She had said.

"Uh no of course not. You didn't have to do this you know. I'm fine just going to my house and having breakfast with my...CRAP!" I had cut myself off realising I had told my mom none of this. She must of been worried and thought I was kidnapped and killed. How am I gonna explain this to her. Plus, I can't just leave now since Zoey was so kind enough to cook us both food.

"Is everything alright?" She said with a worried look.

"Uhhh, nothing I just left my...dry cleaner on. Haha. So is that bacon?"

She nodded and smiled knowing it was my favorite. We sat there and talked about what had happened She told me when she was seven her parents went missing after they had gone on one of thier annual date nights. The police had investigated for a long time finding no traces of evidence behind to reveal where they were. They had given up and she was devestated. Her grandmother had offered to take her in, and she lived here ever since. Although she couldn't part with her friends from her other school so she continued to got to the school up until about a couple months ago. On a monday morning Zoey began her morning rutine of getting ready for school, she noticed her grandmother wasn't downstairs watching daytime t.v. like she usually does before dropping Zoey off at school. She went to her room and saw her sleeping. She poked and begged her to get up, but she wouldn't, she was gone. Zoey was devasted by this. Her grandmother was the only person she had and she was gone. Zoey didn't want to tell anyone thqt her grandmother was her only caretaker so she told everyone that her "uncle" in the states had offered to take her in. She had to leave school in order to provide for herself and to plan out whay she was gonna do without anyone to help. She had to spend the money her grandmother had saved for Zoey to go to college in order toplan her funeral. It was truely a sad time for her. She was the only there. None at all. She spent the next couple of months working night shifts at a local factory leing about her age in order to get the shifts that paid for overtime. She was alone, until that one day she decided to go out and get away from all that. The day we first met.

I can tell she was happy that I had showed up. I was the first person to step into the house for months and spend sometime with her. She would constantly have her hand on mine as we ate, and smile and giggle when ever I shoved a full piece of bacon in my mouth. She would then do the same and began to imitate me.

"I'm Mike and I sure do love bacon. Om nom nom!" She had said shoving at least three pieces of bacon in her mouth. I couldn't even do that, and then she swallowed it in one gulp. I sat there looking at her with awe.

"What?" She said wiping off crumbs from her mouth.

"I...I think i'm love." I said goofingly.

"Just now? Well, am a little embaressed, cause I have been for awhile now."

"Well I was, but now I know that you are the one for me." I said to her holding both of her hands and looking into her eyes. We had to stare at each other for awhile, but had broken away to continue eating. I had glanced at my watch and noticed the time. 12:29, dammit I really need to go, the longer I stay the more worried my mom's gonna get.

"I hat to do this by doing this but I need to go." I had said grabbing my jacket.

"Really? Why?" She had said with a disapointing look on her face.

"Don't worry, i'll be back, i'm not leaving you alone. Not anymore."

The assurance made her smile, so I kissed her check before taking off. I had drove up to my driveway that had a police car right outside parked where I usually park. I walked inside and saw my mom talking to the police officer and crying. My coming in caufht her attention and she imediatly gave me a giant hug.

"Michael, where have you been, I thought they had taken you or worse?" She had said sobbing onto my shoulders.

"It looks like you two need sometime to figure this out. I'll dismiss the missing person report and call off the search." The officer had said before heading out the door.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to worry you like that it's just Zoey had a bit of uh family emergency and I had to be there for her." I had explained to her.

"Wait? You two didn't" My mother's attitued changed from devasted to scepticle.

"No! Of course not we're not ready for that. Why would you think that." I had pleaded against what she was thinking.

"Well how come you didn't call and tell me." She had told me.

"I forgot the time had caught up with me and I was focused on her more than anything."

"Well, please just don't scare me like that again. It's sweet you care about her but, she has a family that cares about her and can help her out and so do you. Remember that family comes first." She had said. If only she knew.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I have to get ready for work now" I had told her and ran up stairs and started getting ready.

So that just about sums it up. And now i'm just sitting her on break writting on you. Heh, i'm reffering you as a person. Anyway, that sums about the last couple weeks since I wrote in this thing. Anyways, Michael out!

I closed the journal I had been writing in. I had to write in it in order to collect my thoughts and air some things I couldn't share with others. It was helpful, but made me feel like a girl, cause technically it was a diary. I had to get back to work as I could hear my co -workers calling out for my help.

*Mal's POV*

Ugh, why the hell do I still work here. All I do is just fake a smile all day and pretend to enjoy the place and the idiots that eat here. Oh yeah, the money. God why does life have to suck. Plus, I have to deal with that little peon Mike. Jeez, he's so happy all the time it sickens me. I hate him so much, I just wish I could. I began to take my two fingers and prentend to squash his head.

"If only it was that easy." I had said to myself. It looked like he was leaving, Thank God. Now I can enjoy my break in peace without him bitching about my "personality".

I walked off and told one of the spazes to cover me. I walked and noticed that this book had just been sitting there. Probably one of these idiot's books that simple minded litrature. Doesn't help to write in it and ruin it for them hehe. I opened it and saw that it was hand written.

"Oh, some poor sap had left thier diary here just for me to have as some bathroom material. Wonder who it belon... Mike!" I had said with a sly grin on my face. I beagn to read over it. Zoey, alone, on her own, underage.

"Oh Mikey boy, you just handed me the tools to your own demise. Hope you like the taste off defeat buddy. Ha Ha Ha!" I had said laughing manically to myself plotting my attack against the little dweeb.


	10. Chapter 9- Downfall

Chapter 9- Downfall

"Where is it?!" I had screamed scrambling around for one of my most prized possestions.

"Seriously who has it, I can't let anyone read it especially..." My thoughts by an eeire whistling and laughter in the background. I turned hoping not to see that specific person with it, but alas it was. Mal was leaning against a wall holding my journal with a malicous grin on his face.

"Uh, t..thanks I guess." I said hoping he didn't take a peek at it.

"I guess? You should be more appreciative peon, I even decided to give it back" He had said grabing my shirt and placing the book in my hands.

"Well thanks again." I said trying to hide the fear and fake smile in front of my co-workers. When everyone went on with thier schedule Mal pulled me in to the break room and started to "conversate" with me.

"So, pretty messed up life you got there Mikey. It's good thing you put it all in the little diary of yours for me to read." He said.

"It's a journal asshole." I had backlashed at him taking his bluff that he had skimmed through it.

"Especially, that lonely lonely little girlfriend of yours, you'd think she'd enjoy my company or maybe the Sheriffs would want to enjoy some coffee with her while they ship her away to a redneck no named little town where no one will ever hear from her again." He had threatened. My feeling were conflicted, but all my face could show was my jaw wide opened shocked on how he knows. I stood there pulling off a suprised patrick face before finally snapping out of it and being able to reply.

"I...I swear if you do anything funny..."

"You swear what Mikey? Huh? I think we all know who's gonna win this fight."

"What...what do you want from me?"

Well, let's see... your paycheck for the next six months."

"That's it?"

"Well now that you mention your happiness is really distracting my work ethics...so you gotta you." Mal had said makinghis hands into the shape of a heart and began to tear it and make a snapping noise. He couldn't be talking about?

"Ugh, do I have to make it clearer. Break that little loner's heart. You sacrifice your love to protect her and shit." He had said shaking me making his point clear. I looked at him in anger.

"No, I won't. You can't make me." I told him.

"Well, then better say your goodbye's then cause the police department is a good couple blocks away and i'll be sure to stop by after work and fill an intresting little report." He said snickering to himself. I wanted to cry right there, but i knew I couldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him see.

"F...fine, i'll do it...tonight." I said hoping to trick him into thinking I would do it.

"Woah, easy there. I gotta document this moment for myself. Now!" He said pulling my phone out of my pocket and placing it in my hands.

"Oh, and Speaker please. I wanna hear her heart shatter through the line. It's always the best part."

I held it in my hands hoping this wasn't real, but it was. Mal then dialed her number and placed the phone on the table and we both stood there and listened to the dial.

"Mike! I've been missing you lately. I'm really glad you called. It's always good to hear your comforting voice calm me down." Zoey had said from the other line. I choked and couldn't say a word. Mal began to make a hand gesture for me to continue, but I couldn't.

He grew angry and began to cough before talking again.

"Hey Zoey, I really need to talk to you like now!" Mal had said imitating my voice and doing a pretty good job at doing so.

"Sure, i'm sure whatever you say is extremly important for the both of us." She had said.

"Lets just..."

"No." I stopped him before he could continue.

"I have to do this not you." I told Mal, who grinned evily and let me go on.

"Mike, you want us to do what?" Zoey had asked confused at what was going on. I took in a deep breath and think about what I was gonna say.

"Zoey...I think we need...some..." I couldn't continue tears were already pouring down my face and voice cracked alot.

"No...no Mike please don't say what I think your gonna say." Zoey had said, I can already hear her crying on the other line, which broke my heart anymore.

"I...I don't wanna do this." I whimpered out.

"Then don't please. Your the only person I have left. You can't leave me. Not now please." I heard her pleed from the other line as she whimpered out that sentence.

"Goodbye, Zoey" Were my last words as I completly broke down and balled my eyes out on the floor.

"Mike, please. Please" She said balling her eyes out as well. That's when Mal made it worse.

"Don't you see I felt bad for you, no wait I pittied you. You were nothing but a pawn. Plus, you weren't even my first girlfriend. I still can't believe you fell for that. I just found someone better than you in every possible way. Sooo... see ya later loser." Mla had preached using my voice and listening to her cries as if it was music to his ears. He hung up when he had enough.

"Man, I can't believe you actually did it. Haha, man you were cruel. But, whatever she's safe, for now at least. Looks like you need some time to grieve i'm just gonna go enjoy the rest of my day." Mal had said skipping and whistling a toon like a giddy school girl.

I sat there and couldn't stop thinking at what I had just done. My eyes were heavy and my tears had dried up so I sat there with the saddest look on my face. My heart was heavy as well, no more like shattered beyond repair. Just hearing her cry made me sorrow, but the fact that I was the cause, made me depressed beyond belief. I spent the rest of my work time sitting thinking, motionless. I wanted to kill Mal for making give up the best thing I had in the world. The drove home wasn't any better. I passed by the park, yes the famous park, and I swear I could see silloutees of us on our first date. It made my eyes watery again and filled my heart with a deep blackness. When I got home I ignored evrything and walked slowly into my room qnd lqyed there staring at the ceiling. Why? This is all my fault! If wasn't such an idiot and careless everything would have been fine. But, no. Mal had to find it and ruin everything. I just wish he disappeared. Poof! Just like that. My thoughts were cut off by a load knocking at the door, i figured it was just one of my mom's friends coming over for her book club or something. Until...

"Mike, Zoey's here!" My mom called it to me. What? I...I can't, but she has to hate me. She probably just wants to spit in my face or kick my in the privates or something for doing this to her. I cleared my face from my dried up tears and made my way to the front door. I approched it and reached for the door knob. My hands were sweaty and my heart was racing knowing how dissapointed and heartbroken she would look. I opened the door to see her. Her eyes look tire and red, probabaly crying more than I was. She looked like she wanted to just die right then in there and that broke my heart the most.

"Just, tell me. I just want to hear you say it in person. Then, i'll leave, and you can continue your affairs with other women." She told me straight not even wanting to talk about anything else. I stood there motionless and not saying a word but just staring at her.

"Just say it! I know you want to." She then said growing angry and starting to tear up at the same time. I had to try and make this right again like before. I went in and grabbed her face and began to kiss her hoping to see if she would take me back. She pulled away quickly and slapped me and grew angry.

"You think that's gonna change anything. You think that i'm just some back up who will do anything for you. I thought you were different, but I was wrong. You're just like the rest of the guys." She said looking at me with disgust in her face.

"Zoey, I messed up big time. It wasn't me who said those things, and it's my fault it happened."

"Pfft. You expect me to believe you. For all I know you have been feeding me lies all this time." She had said. This was hopeless she wanted to leave so bad, but I wouldn't let her. I had to show her I much I really cared. I realised my phone had feature built into it to where everytime you called it would record through the front view camera. This feature was meant for anti-theft reasons. I checked the storage for the phone and let alone there it was. The whole thing recorded. I pulled her and faced my phone to her face and showed her everything. She was baffled at what she has just saw.

"Zoey, this is all my fault. I left my jkurnal behind and Mal found it and now he threatened me to do this so you can be safe, and I just couldn't stand to ruin your life, because of my mistakes. It's my fault and I know you won't take me ba..." My constant rambling was cut off by soft tender lips pressing up against mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her waist. I felt as if I could stay in this position forever, but realising that we were bothing lacking air, we pulled away and both embraced each other.

"You can't ruin my life. You only make it better. You're the one thing I look forward to seeing everyday and without you. I wouldn't know what i'd do." She told me holding me tight.

"As much as I hate to say this. We need to keep distant for awhile, atleast u til Mal can forget about this whole fiasco. It's dangerous." I explained to her.

"So this never happened then?" She questioned.

"I'm sure if it did it would have been magical." I joked with her. She got the hint and simply winked at me. She then had to take to make sure no one saw us. I returned to my bed and had to realise how this was gonna work out.

*Mal's Perspective*

I just saw that little red head leave Mikey's place with a giant smile on her face. Oh Mikey Mikey, what have you done. You had one simple rule, but then again teens always try to violate the rules don't they. I gave you chance to save her, guess you just didn't care about her after all. Harsh man, I thought you were better than that. Now how can I get to that police station from here?


	11. Chapter ?- The Update!

***UPDATE***

_Hello readers and fans/ supporters alike. I appologize for not updating the story for awhile and i hate to inform you that I need a break from this story and finish my other story before continuing this one. I just have a bad case of writers block right now and have so many scenerios on how it should go. I need more time to think of a perfect way to continue and end it. Once my first story has finished then i'll return to this one. When will that be? I have no idea, we'll just have to wait and see, but for now i'll be focusing on another piece i've been thinking of; just so I can get it out of the way and polish this one. Sorry for the remabling and summarizing. If you have any ideas on how this story should go, feel free to let me know, i'm open to just about anything. Also, would you kindly(bioshock refrence xD) please read and review my new story when it's up? Please and thank you! You guys Rock!_

_-Sincerly IDontNeedIt :D_


End file.
